


When You Come Home

by RWBYGuy2015



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYGuy2015/pseuds/RWBYGuy2015
Summary: Weiss couldn't help but smile when she thought about Ruby.





	When You Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a widows poem about her husband who was sent to Vietnam. It is not a happy story persay but the memories are pleasant ones she will always remember.

The wind blew cold outside as Weiss sipped on her coffee. Today would be just a normal day for others, but it was special to her. Quietly she took in a breath and softly spoke.

“Ruby remember when you let me borrow your car and I dented it? I thought you’d kill me, but you didn’t.”

Kneeling down on the ground she continued. “Remember the day I vomited cherry pie all over your new carpet? I thought you’d hate me, but you didn’t.”

Chuckling to herself Weiss couldn’t help the smile on her face.”Remember the day I dragged you to the beach and it was really raining like you said it would. I thought you would say I told you so. But you didn’t.”

A rush of wind caused Weiss to shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself. She knew it would be cold. It was always cold on this day no matter the weather.

Weiss soon found herself sitting on the ground.”Remember the day I flirted with all the other girls to make you jealous? And you really did get jealous? I thought you would leave me, but you didn’t.”

Weiss felt her lip quiver as she tucked in her scarf around her neck.” Remember when I forgot to tell you the dance was formal wear? You showed up in jeans and a hoodie. I thought you’d abandon me, but you didn’t.”

Weiss felt her heart skip a beat as she took a moment to herself. “Yes there were lots of things you didn’t do. But you put up with me, loved me, protected me. There were lots of things I wanted to make up to you when you returned home from fighting Grimm.”

Weiss felt the first tear drop fall as her hand slowly made its way over the smoothly carved stone. Each memory a pleasant feeling in her cold heart as she sat there on the ground. After all this time she would have thought it would have gotten easier but it never did. Sniffling she stood up and looked down at her wife.

“But you didn’t..”


End file.
